The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of foot spa devices and more specifically relates to an exfoliation device for feet for use in a bathtub or shower comprising washable and replaceable parts created specifically for attending to the feet while standing, without the need to bend over structured and arranged to provide a user with an effortless means of exfoliating the feet and removing dead skin, while standing in the shower or bath.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bathing can be one of the most enjoyable and invigorating activities of the day. Providing an eye-opening renewal, taking a shower upon waking is, for many, a preferred method of greeting the morning. Allowing the cool, pulsating spray of the water to cascade over the face and to gently massage the neck, shoulders and back can be a delightful energizer even for the groggiest of people. Conversely, others may favor a relaxing, luxurious bath at the end of hectic and busy days. Soaking in a bathtub full of warm, scented water and surrounded by fragrant caressing bubbles can provide much needed respite for the mind, body, and spirit.
While quick showers are revitalizing and long baths help soothe the senses and ease tension, both methods of bathing share the practical purpose of restoring good personal hygiene. Whether it is the desire to feel fresh and clean for work or school, to shower off sweat and grime after playing or working out, or to totally immerse the body during an end-of-the-day bath, feeling completely cleansed is essential. In addition to recognizing the importance of good personal hygiene, consumers also desire to keep their skin healthy.
As many can attest, however, a complete cleansing of some areas of the body can be quite challenging. For instance, positioning a washcloth or other bath sponge at the small of the back or between the shoulder blades is a difficult task for most, and can be almost impossible for those with limited mobility. Moreover, bending down or over to scrub bottoms of the feet can be fraught with risk for even the healthiest of consumers. Not only can this endeavor place strain on the back, but balancing on one foot while washing the other can cause one to lose his balance, a dangerous risk in a wet, slippery shower stall or bathtub. Due to these hindrances, the sensitive feet cannot always receive a total cleansing, and can become susceptible to drying and chafing. A solution is needed.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in foot spas art.
Among these are found in: U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0089758 to Portia Koutscumbos; U.S. Pat. No. 8,505,551 to Josephine Moretti; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,021 to Victor Figueroa. This prior art is representative of exfoliating devices for use during bathing and showering.
Ideally, an exfoliation device for feet for use in a bathtub or shower should be user-friendly and safe in-use and yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for an exfoliation device for feet for use in a bathtub or shower comprising washable and replaceable parts created specifically for attending to the feet while standing, without the need to bend over structured and arranged to provide a user with an effortless means of exfoliating the feet and removing dead skin, while standing in the shower or bath and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.